ONE THING
by thetriomuggleborn
Summary: Sibling-fluff, NO INCEST. Peter has returned from college and he finds out that Lucy's boyfriend has cheated on her. Edmund and Lucy are quite good siblings now..close. Follow sixteen year old Lucy as she falls for Edmund's best friend and feels happy for having such protective and loving brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! So, this is my first Narnia fic.. I'm not sure how it is but I hope you like it! It's a sibling fluff about peter/Lucy/Edmund. (I don't like Susan!) *sorry***

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia I wouldn't be writing a fanfic for it :/ But I do own my character James and Christopher!**

 **ONE THING**

"NO NO NO!" Lucy shouted at the top of her voice in the school hall as she saw her three month boyfriend kissing some American brunette. She had just returned from her last class of the day and she and Christopher were going on a date after school.

"Shit!" Christopher exclaimed as he saw her. But before he could say anymore she took off leaving the school running through the fields passing the confused look that the people shot in her direction.

…..

Peter sat in the living room with Edmund telling him all about his college and how he'll not have to go back again when the door opened and Lucy walked/ran inside.

"Lucy he-" Peter stopped when he saw that Lucy did not stop to greet him but ran upstairs to her room. She never did that and she had been waiting for a long time to meet him and now when he was here she didn't talk to him? That was not possible they were too close for that to happen.

"I'll go and see." Edmund said when he noticed what had happened. Ever since Susan had gone to America and became the bimbo that she now was and peter to the college, Edmund and Lucy got along pretty nicely. As their mother and father was at work all day it was just them.

"I'll come along."

…..

"Lucy?" they knocked at the door and waited, when no sound came they opened the door quietly to see Lucy sitting in the corner, crying badly knees bend towards her chest.

" What's wrong lu?" Peter asked as he got closer to her.

"Go away Pete." She said though her sobs "I'm in no condition of talking."

"But what happened lu?" Edmund asked as he sat next to Peter who was sitting infornt of her.

"He kissed another girl!" she cried. "He cheated on me ed!"

"Oh lu." He said as he put his arms around his shoulder.

"WHO?" Peter asked he didn't know about chris.

"I'll beat him up if you want lu, that asshole."

"WHO IS HE?!" Peter asked impatiently. But before anybody could reply him Lucy fell in his chest sobbing. How could he ask her anything in this condition. She might be sixteeen but she was still his little sister.

"Shh don't cry, ed and I are here na." he tried to calm her rubbing her back gently.

"But who is he lu?"

"Peter chris, its christopher he was my boyfriend for three months now and..- and-today he kissed some other girl." She finsihed when she had calmed a bit.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed. "You had a boyfriend! And you didn't tell me?! ED!"

"Peter shut up! Look at her." Ed snapped this shut Peter up.

"I HATE THAT FUC-" Lu tried but Edmund covered her mouth "Don't even say that. I know what he is lu."

"C'mon we are going out. Go wash your face lu." Peter told her.

"No I don'-"

"Lu c'mon, I just arrived can't I get some time with my brother and sister?"

"Okay fine, but where?"

"MOVIE!" both ed and peter exclaimed together. Lucy laughed a little at this.

"C'mon now." Peter said kissing her hair followed by edmund kissing her forehead.

"We are waiting downstairs."

….

Lucy came down ten minutes later wearing a knee length dress, a jacket and boots. She kept her short hair open.

"Don't you think it's a bit cold for this dress?" Peter asked as they exited their house.

"Oh c'mon Peter" Lucy said as edmund glared him.

"Okay." He didn't say anything else as ed was already glaring at him, he was always the cool one, protective but not over-protective whereas, he was the over-protective one. He put his arms around lucy's shoulder as they passed some street guys while Lucy just rolled her eyes but smiled.

…..

After the movie and a large amount of bickering of where to eat they were heading for Lucy's favourite restraunt when a cute looking guy stood in fornt of them,

"Yes?" Peter asked. He noticed Lucy ignoring him he wondered why? But then Edmund came towards them three coffees on a tray and as soon as he saw him he shouted

"YOU! How dare you come here?" he handed Peter the tray and hunched forward but lucy stopped him

"What do you want Christopher?" she asked stepping forward.

"Lucy." Peter said taking her arm gently "Let me talk to him."

He stepped forward and glared at him, "You mister, if I see you anywhere near my sister again. I'll make sure you don't have those legs to walk near her."

"But-"

"Shut up chris. I don't wanna talk to you. Go talk to that brunette." Saying this she left. Pete and Ed trailing behind her.

"That was cool." Ed grinned as he put her arms around her shoulders.

"Thanks guys. For standing up for me." She said smiling at both of them.

"That's what big brothers are for." They both said as they placed a kiss on her head.

"So, now who wants to see the presents that I bought for you guys?" Peter asked teasingly.

"Oh meee!" Lucy shrieked as she ran towards their house.

…

"What now?" she asked once they had their dinner and opened their gifts."

"Now you sleep princess." Peter said as they sat in front of the fire in the living room.

"Hahah very funny, that's not happening you came home today." But peter just raised his eye brows while Edmund laughed.

"Oh no please don't!" she cried.

"You have school tomorrow lu." Ed said.

"Ah that's not fair."

"Plus James is coming tomorrow remember?" James was Ed's best friend and while Peter was away they had become quite good friends but he had left six months ago due to some family problems.

"Oh yeah, fine then goodnight." She kissed both of the on the cheek then left.

…..

 **A/N: Did you like it? I wish you do! I'll do the next chapter as soon as I get some response! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! Thank you so much for the positive feedback! It made my day! :D And calyn: I'm sorry that our ideas don't match but you see this is a fanfiction and I have every right to characterization and using my own ideas and Peter and Edmund were just threatening him but as much as I know they could never see their sister getting hurt. But thank you for the review.**

Chapter-2

"C'mon lu hurry up!" Peter shouted standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Lucy so that he could drop her to school.

"Why what happened to dad? Why is he not dropping me?" she replied emerging from her room wearing a simple top, jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Oh he had to leave early along with mom to umm."

"Where Peter just tell me."

"Grandmother's ill." Edmund replied from the dining table.

"WHAT?" Grandma was their mother's mother who had been ill for a while now.

"I'm sorry but they weren't taking us with them as grandma didn't want us to see her like that." Ed replied sadly.

"Oh. C'mon then drop me off." She knew that she wasn't going to live if she does not want us to look at her.

"Lu wait." Peter said taking her arm gently and turned her, her eyes were wet from tears. "Hey don't cry" he hugged her softly, and she finally broke down in his chest.

"I can't afford to be broken anymore Pete, after Narnia now this." She cried.

"Lu, you know Aslan said that we'll meet him in Aslan's country."

"Yeah I know but it's so much time." She said now looking at his eyes.

"Its worth the wait." He smiled and this made her smile as well.

"Gosh, you guys are so cheesy." Edmund spoke or rather tried as he received two cushions from the couch on his head. And they laughed.

….

Lucy walked back from school on her own.

"Hey guys." She said as she entered the house but somebody closed her eyes.

"Uh huh." It said trying not to use his voice or she would recognize him.

"Peter?" still no reply, she tried again "Ed?" No reply again. "Oh Aslan who is it?!"

"Its me silly." The voice said removing its hand from her eyes and standing in front of her, but his jaw dropped when he saw her. She blushed but threw her arms around her anyway.

"Oh James!" he stumbled as she attacked him but hugged her nevertheless.

"Lucy, you have changed so much!" he said once he had released her.

"So have you James!"

"Well I'm still single so you can't say that I'm gorgeous. What about you?" he smirked but then stopped when he saw the sad look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"He cheated on me yesterday."

"Oh then I'm sure he was an asshole." This made her laugh.

"Where's Peter and Ed?"

"They had some work so they had to leave. They should be back by now."

"Okay, so how about I just go and freshen up and then meet you here in 15?"

"Yeah I guess and then maybe we could go for a walk?

"Of course." She said before heading upstairs to her room.

 **James P.O.V**

I watched as Lucy walked upstairs to her room. She had changed so much, she looked beautiful. I think the little crush I had on her is going to change drastically and I will surely fall in love, he thought to himself. But its stupid for an eighteen year old to think about love and that to falling in love with his best friend's little sister. He thought again but shut his mind of these thoughts when he saw Lucy descend the stairs wearing a dress and knee length boots and a jacket on it. And man she looks beautiful.

"So, shall we?" he asked offering his arm which she took.

"Yeah." Just as they were leaving their house edmund and Peter walked in groceries in their hands.

"Oh hi mate." Ed said and smirked as he saw they interwined arms.

"Ahm Ahm." Peter coughed and lucy moved away from james.

"Umm Pete we were going for a walk do you want to come?" Lucy asked.

"Oh su-" he started but ed cut him off.

"Of course not, you guys have fun." He said glaring at Peter.

"Okay bye then." She said giving him and Peter a quick hug and then james's arm again.

…..

They talked about random stuff and then walked around the park. And now james was sitting in Edmund's room talking.

"Umm ed, do you like I mean would you umm do you think I could like umm you know." Ed chuckled at james stuttering.

"No james I won't mind if you date lucy, I think she likes you too."

"Too? Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah I'm sorry mate but yeah you are."

"But what about Peter?"

"Oh don't worry about him, he'll be happy as long as lucy is him and speaking of which you better not be messing around her or you know the consequences." He said, his tone serious suddenly.

"No no don't worry, I really like her."

"Good." Was all he said.

….

"Hey lu, mind if I come in?" ed asked standing in her room's doorway.

"Of course not ed." She got up from her bed to make space for him, closing her journal.

"So, how was your date with James?"

"It wasn't a date ed!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry, it wasn't a date,yet" he chuckled.

"Ed!"

"What? I know you are totally into him."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes you are lu and he is too." Peter spoke from the doorway.

"He is?" She asked hopefully. But they just started laughing more loudly.

"Oh shut up!" She cried throwing her pillows at them.

"We love you lu, just be careful." Peter said sitting next to her and ed sat on the other side of her.

"I love you guys more!" she said putting her arms on their shoulder.

"That's not possible!" ed sang.

"I hate you ed." She pouted.

"Oh you wish baby sister."

"Don't call me that!" she said trying to get a hold of him put he took off. She ran behind him.

"Kids." Peter muttered.

"WE ARE NOT KIDS!" they shouted back.

"Sorry!" he laughed

 **A/N: What do you think? Let me know.** **And review if you want the next chapter sooner!**

 **XX**

 **thetriomuggleborn**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello people! Thank You so much for the reviews! I love you all loads! And I'm sorry for the late update and I don't know if the font and all will be fine in this chapter or not as I'm trying to write from my phone so forgive me for that!

CHAPTER 3

"Lucy are you coming? James is here." Ed shouted from the bottom of the stairs. They were all going for a picnic.

"I'm ready." Lucy said as she descended the stairs.

"Peter won't like this and even I don't, it's a bit too revealing" Ed said motioning to her dress. It was a simple floral strappy red frock that stopped just above her knee. And she wore her boots on it.

"Bu-" she began but was stopped by James.

"Wow Lu you look beautiful" he said staring at her

"Thanks." She replied blushing.

"And yeah I would really like if you would close your mouth James and stop staring at my little sister." Ed chuckled after saying.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"So is everybody ready?" Peter asked emerging from the kitchen with a basket. He glanced at Lucy and then James who was beside her and was about to say something but Edmund beat him to it

"Yeah Lu was just going to put on a coat."

At this Lucy looked surprised "I was?"  
"Yes you were Lu." Peter replied.  
"Okay fine."

Peter was scared now, Lucy was growing up and he was scared that she would end up like Susan and he would lose his little sister again though he was always closer to Lucy than Susan. And then she would forget all about Narnia and Aslan.

Lucy's P.O.V

After I came back with my coat on one look at Peter told me what he was thinking

"Peter can I have a quick word with you?" I asked him.

"Sure Lu, I'll be back in a minute Ed." He said and followed me to the kitchen.

"What happened Lu? Is everything okay?"

"You tell me that Pete, is everything okay"

"Lu" he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"No Peter I know exactly what you are thinking, that I'm becoming like Susan?" I demanded

"Yeah maybe Lu I mean look at you, you have makeup and short dresses and all."

"No look at me, see I only have eyeliner on and this dress? Mom gifted me on Christmas, and if you don't like it I will go and change." I said turning around to go.

"No wait Lu." He said holding her arm "I'm sorry don't change you look beautiful."

"I do?"

"Yeah" he said embracing me in a hug.

"I love you Pete and I love Narnia too." I said in his chest.

"Me too." He said kissing my hair

James P.O.V

"So guys, how about Lucy and I go and bring some woods while you guys set up a tent." I said asking directly Peter. I wanted Peter's permission to date Lucy because he meant so much to her.

"Sounds good." He replied smiling at Lucy, he was much more happy with the idea since his little pep talk with Lucy.

"C'mon Lu" I said extending my hand for her to take which she did.

"You have a twig in your hair." I said when we were returning to the campsite.

"Where" she asked trying to look for it in her hair.

"Right here." I said taking I out from her hair.

"Thanks." She blushed. I had somehow came closer to her and was now leaning into her and she did the same, looking in her eyes one more time I crashed my lips to her, kissing her softly and what surprised me was that she kissed back and wow she was a good kisser. We broke after a minute or so for air.

"Wow" she breathed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her straightaway.

"Yes." She smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"C'mon now." She said dragging me back to the camp.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"What's going on here?" I asked as I saw three older guys standing with Peter.

"Oh Lu these are my friends." Peter said smiling at me. Oh so these were peter's school friends.

"they were camping here as well, so we thought we'd had a campfire sort of thing." He continued.

"This is Lucy? No way!" One of the guys said looking at me. "She's so different, you are beautiful." He said smirking at me.

"No way are you guys hitting on my lil sister" Peter said blocking me out of their sight. "She's off limits. To all." He said making himself clear.

I could sense James glaring at them from beside me and his grip tightened on my waist. And I kinda liked it but these guys gave me the bad vibes. How was Peter friends with them?

"And who are you?" One of them asked James.

"Her boyfriend." He hissed. Taking a step towards them.

"Okay guys, let's just light the fire okay?" Ed said stepping between the two groups.

...

"Ed?" I asked him standing behind him.

"Yes baby girl?" he replied.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Sorry. I was just messing with you."

"I don't like Peter's friends." I said ignoring his apology.

"Yeah me too." He said, "they give me the bad vibes."

"Yeah." I said turning around to join james near the fire.

"Lucy?"

"Huh?" I said turning back to face him

"Stay close to us and away from them. I don't like the way they eye you." He said glancing at Peter's friends who were around the fire drinking coke and laughing along with Peter.

"Okay." I said and walked away.

Yo people! I hope you like it. And let me know if you want something to happen between Lucy and Peter's friends, something that would make him more protective and send the four to Narnia! But I won't make it too much..just give a hint that it could've happened but Aslan saved her by calling them to Narnia.  
Until next time! Tc!  
~thetriomuggleborn  
XX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy's P.O.V

I was woken by Peter as he and I were sharing a tent and Edmund and James were sharing the other. Peter excused himself so that I could change; I quickly changed into my orange romper that my aunt had given me on my birthday.

"Lu, may I come in?" Peter asked me when I was combing my hair.

"Yea."

"Ed and James are going in the forest to get some more woods do you want go with them or stay here?"

"You're staying here?" I asked after thinking.

"Yeah lu, I won't leave you alone here with my friends."

"Okay then I'll stay. And peter what did you mean by leave me alone with your friends? Don't you like your friends?" I had almost forgotten about them.

"It's not that I don't like them, I don't like how they look at you and talk about you."

"They talk about me?" I asked surprised

"Lu no more questions. I'm going to the washroom don't leave the tent till I come back." He said coming behind me and giving me or rather my hair a kiss and ruffling it.

"PETER!" I yelped

"Love you too baby girl." He said grinning.

Peter's P.O.V

After I did my business and washed my hands, I tried to open the door yes tried, because it won't open, I was locked. I pushed it but it wouldn't budge but then I heard a scream not just any ordinary scream but Lucy's scream which was enough to boast my energy I pushed the door open and ran towards her tent. And there she was standing in front of the tent hair flying in all directions that's when I noticed ed and james emerging from the forest and my 'friends' from the tent.

Lucy's P.O.V

I was combing my hair when somebody grabbed my shoulder from behind, I turned around thinking it was Peter

"Peter?" but no it was his three friends I got up from the chair and moved away from them "What are you doing here, get out now." I said trying to sound as stern as it was possible in that situation.

"Hi sweetheart." One of them said taking a hold of my wrist as I tried to get away. I screamed.

"Let go of me or I'll shout." I threatened

"Shout?" the dark guy laughed "for? You're dear Peter? He's locked." Saying this he clashed his body with mine and took hold of both my wrists and crashed his lips to mine. That was enough what does he think of himself I kicked him hard in his balls and ran from the tent. I saw Peter, Ed and James standing near the tent. It looked as if they had been running probably because of my scream. I ran towards Peter and crashed in his chest letting my tears fall. Then I heard a roar, a Lion's roar maybe? And then everything turned black.

…

"Lucy? Babe are you awake?" Somebody asked me. I opened my eyes to see Pete, Ed and James sitting around me. And I was laying on sand, wait sand? And I could smell sea. Sea? Where was i?

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern once i had opened my eyes

"Pete where are we?" I asked him once I was sitting.

"We're in Narnia lu, where else do you think?"

"Narnia?!" I shrieked and got up suddenly but immediately regretted it as I had a headache.

"Hey there be careful." Ed said as he put his hand on my back to steady me.

"Thanks." I gave him a quick smile. I glanced around and noticed that James was very quiet and was just looking at the ground but before I could say anything to him I heard the pleasant sound of Caspian

"Peter? Edmund? Oh my Aslan Lucy? Is it you guys?" he asked his grin never leaving his face as he approached us.

"Caspian." Peter said as he embraced him in a manly manner or so they thought. I rolled my eyes. He hugged ed next. And then he looked at me and embraced me so tight that I couldn't breathe. He picked me up the ground a little.

"Oh my Lucy look at you, you have grown so much." He said as she put me down.

"You too Cas." I said as I smiled at him. "Ahm." I heard a cough behind me and knew already that it was James, I had completely forgotten him, shit. I took his hand and pulled him towards us.

"Cas this is James. James this is Caspian." I told him squeezing his hand.

"Caspian? As in King Caspian?" he asked. So he remembered I had told him all about Narnia when I had returned from the voyage, I smiled at him and nodded.

"Hi I'm James Lucy's boyfriend." He said shaking Caspian's hand. At this Caspian glanced at me We heard ed mutter something so James quickly added "I'm also Ed's best friend."

"Pleasure." Caspian replied.

"C'mon now hurry, Aslan is waiting for you in throne room." He said leading us all.

"James?" I asked as we drifted away from the group

"hmm."

"James stop." I said as I took his hand. "James what's wrong, look at me." He finally turned and looked in my eyes.

"I don't like Caspian. And why were you so free with him?" he asked looking straight in my eyes.

"Oh James. You scared me, I thought it was something serious."

"This is serious." He hissed.

"James, Caspian was one of my best friends when I was here. And he is like a cousin to me. Nothing else." I replied calmly

"Oh." He said feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I said standing on my toes and giving him a passionate kiss, he immediately responded wrapping his hands around my waist and kissing me back.

"Oi, love birds! C'mon hurry up." We were interrupted by Caspian's not so pleasant voice at the moment.

"Yeah we are coming." I replied as I pecked James one more time on the lips and then took his hand again and ran after the others.

…..

A/N: What do you think? :p (I was listening to what do you mean at that time)

Please review and let me know your beautiful thoughts! Do tell me what you think about Caspian's and Lucy's interaction and also you will come to know in the next chapter how many years have passed since Vodt and what happened to Ramandu's daughter! And I'm really sorry for the late update but I was having my annual exams! So yeah that means I'm done with Grade 9! :D

Until next time!

Thetriomuggleborn

Xx 3


End file.
